Believe
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Karena foto yang di update di instagram, Yoongi jadi salah paham. Ga bisa buat Summary T.T Tolong maafkan . BxB. MinYoon YAOI Seme!Jimin x Uke!Yoongi . BTS


Believe

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa gesa ke kamar Taehyung di hotel yang mereka tempati saat ini. Sambil melihat handphonenya dengan pandangan khawathir, Jungkook segera memencet bel kamar Taehyung dengan brutal. Taehyung yang sedang bermain dengan handphonenya segera membukakan pintu setelah melihat kekasihnya yang membunyikan bel secara anarkis. Belum sempat Taehyung bertanya Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung dan segera menutup pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Hyung bagaimana ini" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah khawathir. Taehyung memandang Jungkook khawathir dan bingung

"Ada apa Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung

"Hyung bagaimana ini jika Yoongi hyung tahu, aduh hyung aku tidak tahu lagi aduh bagaimana ya ini hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook.

"Kookie tenang, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menunjukkan layar handponenya pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil handphone Jungkook dan melihatnya. Disana, layar instagram Jungkook terbuka foto yang ada di Instagram kakak perempuan J-hope. Taehyung memandang bingung.

"Ada apa dengan nuna memangnya Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafasnya,

"Hyung lihat ini nih, coba lihat baju yang ada disini" kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk sosok yang ada di pantulan kaca mata hitam kakak J-Hope.

"Ini seperti baju Jimin" kata Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung membolakan matranya.

"Jadi si Jimin benar benar jadi ngedate dengan nuna ya?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook memandang Taehyung bingung

"Hyung tahu kalau Jimin hyung mau pergi dengan Dawon nuna?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menutup bibirnya. Jungkook memandang Taehyung tajam

"Begini Kookie, jadi sebenarnya, hobbie hyung menawarkan Jimin untuk pergi jalan dengan kakaknya, alasannya kan karena Yoongi hyung sedang sibuk dengan konser kali ini, Mixtapenya dan juga persiapan lagu untuk comeback kita" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget

"Dasar Jimin bodoh. Lihat saja kalau sampai Yoongi hyung kenapa kenapa, dan kenapa sih Hobbie hyung jadi jahat begitu" kata Jungkook kesal. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

"Sudah sudah Kookie, tenang saja, ini biar jadi pelajaran untuk Jimin" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ya hyung, aku mau mandi dulu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk, lal mengecup kening Jungkook. Saat Jungkook keluar dan ingin berbalik, Jin sudah muncul di belakang Jungkook

"Astaga hyung, kau mengangetkanku" kata Jungkook menghusap dadanya. Taehyung yang sudah menutup pintu membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, dan memandang Jungkook juga Jin bingung

"apa kalian ada yang melihat rapper line?" Tanya Jin. Jungkook dan Taehyung berpandangan sekilas dan menggeleng. Jin menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Jin menunjukkan handphonenya pada Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Jungkook segera mengambilnya dan disana ada foto yang sama yang tadi Jungkook beritahu pada Taehyung namun bukan di buka di applikasi instagram, namun di sebuah web fanpage Bangtan. Jungkook mengscrollnya dan melihat beberapa komen disana

'wah jadi Jimin oppa sudah jadian ya dengan nunanya J-hope oppa? AAhh, aku tidak terima, aku sedih'

'oppa, teganya kau mengkhianati Yoongi oppa TAT'

'oppa kalian akhirnya jadian? Chukkae!'

'oppa, apa apaan ini, kenapa kau selingkuh dari Yoongi oppaku T.T'

'oppa, kau membuat Minyoon shipper menangis huhu TT'

'oppa kau tega sekali pada kami'

Taehyun juga ikut membaca komen para fans disana hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak menemukan Jimin entah dia sedang mandi atau apa, Namjoon juga tidak ada di kamarnya, tadinya aku mau mengajak Namjoon ke kamar Yoongi supaya Yoongi tidak membuka handphonenya" kata Jin. Jungkook dan Taehyung berpandangan khawathir.

"Kita tunggu saja hyung, kamarmu kan dekat dengan kama Yoongi hyung dan kamar Namjoon hyung, kita tunggu saja disana" kata Taehyung. Lalu Jin, Jungkook dan juga Taehyung menunggu kedatangan Yoongi di kamar Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang berada di minimarket 24 jam di dekat hotel mereka, mereka sedang membicarakan kelanjutan Mixtape Yoongi dan juga tentang lagu untuk album baru mereka. Setelah membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman, mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel. Saat di jalan, ada tiga orang gadis muda yang menghampiri mereka dan berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang logatnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Namjoon dan Yoongi masih bisa mengertinya

"Wah, Yoongi oppa, Namjoon oppa, Semangat! Aku menonton konser kalian di hari pertama, kalian jjang" kata gadis pertama

"iya kalian sangat keren, yoongi oppa aku menunggu mixtapemu. Hwaiting!" kata gadis ke dua.

"Yoongi oppa, hwaiting! Jangan sedih ya, kau dan Jimin oppa tidak boleh bertengkar" kata gadis ketiga. Gadis pertama dan gadis kedua segera menyikut gadis ketiga.

"aduh, sakit" katanya degan bahasa Jepang

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ku dan Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, baru saja gadis yang ketiga tadi ingin menjawab, gadis pertama yang badannya lumayan besar segera menutup mulut gadis ketiga dan membungkuk diikuti gadis kedua dan segera pergi. Yoongi dan Namjoon saling berpandangan bingung dan pergi menuju hotel.

.

.

.

.

Jin membuka pintu kamar hotelnya ketika suara Namjoon dan juga Yoongi terdengar sampai di dalam kamarnya.

"Jin hyung?" Tanya Namjoon bingung melihat Jin yang tiba tiba membuka pintu dan hanya diam memandang Yoongi dan juga Namjoon.

"ah, haha kalian sudah kembali ya hehe, kalian darimana memangnya" kata Jin

"kami habis dari minimarket di dekat hotel membeli camilan" kata Yoongi. Jin mengangguk kikuk, Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jin,

"Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung habis belanja? Kenapa tidak mengajak kami" kata Jungkook.

"Loh kami pikir kau sudah tidur Kook" kata Namjoon. Yoongi mengangguk. Jungkook mendengus

"aku belum mandi hyung dan sedaritadi aku di kamar Jin hyung" kata Jungkook

"Kau kan masih kecil" kata Namjoon membuat mereka semau kecuali Jungkook tertawa

"aku sudah besar hyung. Aku sudah mau 20 tahun" kata Jungkook

"Baru mau kan" kata Yoongi, dan kembali mengundang tawa yang lain kecuali Jungkook yang mendengus.

"kalian mau?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menunjukkan belanjaannya. Jungkook dan Taehyung segera mengangguk.\

"ini cari saja apa yang kalian mau, tapi makan saja di kamar kalian ya, aku mau tidur" kata Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jungkook segera menyerbu Yoongi. Jin juga ikut ikutan melihat bawaan yoongi. Setelah mereka selesai mengambil apa yang mereka mau dari belanjaan Yoongi, Yoongi segera pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Dan Segera masuk kedalam setelah diangguki oleh dongsaeng dan hyungnya dan juga ucapan terima kasih serta selamat malam dari mereka.

Jin segera menarik Namjoon ke dalam kamarnya bersamaan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang juga ikut masuk kesana

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Namjoon. Jin segera menunjukkan web yang tadi dia tunjukkan pada TaeKook kepada Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk

"sebenarnya aku suda melihatnya duluan" kata Namjoon.

"jadi aku membawa Yoongi hyun keluar untuk pergi mengobrol dan belanja camilan supaya dia tidak membuka handphonenya dan menemukan berita ini" kata Namjoon. Jin, Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk lega

"tapi," kata Namjoon lagi, membuat rekan setimnya itu memandang Namjoon bingung.

"tadi kami bertemu tiga orang army dan salah satu dari mereka bilang pada Yoongi hyung supaya membicarakannya baik baik dengan Jimin" kata Namjoon. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar

"aduh hyung bagaimana jika yoongi hyung penasaran dan dia membuka handphonenya"kata Jungkook panic. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook.

"Sudah sudah, kita tahu kan kalau Yoongi hyung sudah lelah, dan biasanya dia akan cepat tidur, mungkin saja dia sudah tidur" kata Namjoon

"Bagaimana kalau belum?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menyentil kening Jungkook

"Jangan berfikiran negative Koookie, sudah lebih baik kita juga istirahat" kata Jungkook, akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk pasarah dan keluar dari kamar Jin bersama dengan taehyung dan Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

Namun sepertinya ada kontak batin antara Jungkook dan juga Yoongi, apa yang ditakutkan Jungkook menjadi kenyataan. Yoongi memang tidak langsung tidur, Yoongi mandi dan melihat berita melalui handphonenya setelah mandi, dan apa yang tadi di takutkan Jungkook menjadi kenyataan. Yoongi melihat foto instagramnya nunanya J-hope. Yoongi membaca komen dari para army dengan cepat, Yoongi mendengus, lalu membuang handphonenya ke sisi kasurnya yang lain dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Dan tak lama terdengar suara tangisan di dalam kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Bangtan sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Saat berkumpul di lobby, hanya Yoongi yang belum terlihat. Jungkook tentu saja khawathir pasalnya tadi pagi ia mengetuk kamar Yoongi dan Yoongi sudah bangun tapi sekaran Yoongi tidak ada.

"hyung Yoongi hyung belum datang" kata Jungkook saat mereka menuju ke restaurant hotel untuk sarapan. Mereka semau member bangtan kecuali Yoongi tentu, memberikan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya" kata Jimin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan teman temannya. Jungkook tadinya akan mengejar namun di tahan Taehyung.

"Sarapan dulu kookie baru boleh menyusul" kata TAehyung

"tapi hyung-" Namjoon menggeleng

"Mereka juga pasti butuh waktu berdua kan Kookie" kata Namjoon. Jin memandang Hoseok sinis. Hoseok hanya memandang Jin bingung. Lalu mereka akhirnya sarapan di sana.

Jimin memencet bel kamar Yoongi berkali kali namun yoongi tidak membukanya. Jimin akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu kamar Yoongi yang memang sudah dari awal, jimin dan Yoongi menukar salah satu dari kartu kamar mereka. Saat jimin masuk kamar Yoongi masih gelap. Jimin menyalakan lampu kamar Yoongi dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bergulung di dalam selimutnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Jimin duduk di pinggir ranjang Yoongi dna mengusap pelan rambu halus Yoongi

"hyung, bangun, ini sudah siang dan kau bisa ketinggalan sarapan dan di marahi bang pdnim" kata Jimin. Yoongi masih tetap tidur, Jimin masih berusaha membuangunkan Yoongi hingga lima menit kemudian, Yoongi mulai menampakkan reaksi akan bangun. Yoongi membuka matanya pelan merasa terganggu dengan Jimin.

"Jimin" kata Yoongi pelan sambil menyesuaikan pupil matanya pada sinar yang ada di kamarnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Yoongi setelah bangun tidur.

'aih, kyeopta, Min yoongiku memang menggemaskan' batin Jimin.

"Ayo bangun hyung, cuci mukamu lalu kita sarapan di bawah" kata Jimin. Yoongi yang sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya. Jimin lalu menarik yoongi pelan ke kamar mandi dan memberikan sikat gigi yang sudah diolesi pasta gigi pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menurut ketika Jimin menyodorkan pasta giginya. Yoongi menyikat giginya ketika Jimin keluar untuk merapihkan beberapa barang yoongi.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti baju yang memang sudah ia siapkan dari semalam dan menyuci mukanya.

"Sudah hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Yoongi memang meladeni Jimin namun Yoongi tidak memandang jimin.

Yoongi mengambil handphonenya, dan merapihkan beberapa barangnya dan memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia memakai tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu. Jimin mengikuti Yoongi keluar. Dari kamar Yoongi hingga menuju lift dan dari di dalam lift hingga ke restaurant tempat mereka sarapan, yoongi hanya diam, dan melamun, dia hanya menanggapi Jimin dengan mengangguk, menggeleng dan menggedikkan bahunya.

Yoongi duduk di depan Jungkook, dan di samping Jin. Sedangkan jimin duduk di antara Taehyung dan Hoseok. Karena disana satu satunya tempat yang kosong

"Yoongi hyung kesiangan ya" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk, lalu bergumam terima kasih pada jin yang membawakannya segelas teh hangat saat Jin mengambil muffin untuknya bersama Namjoon. Yoongi meminumnya tehnya sedikit. Jungkook memandangi Yoongi dan mengamati mata Yoongi yang sedikit bengkak.

"Hyung semalam tidur jam berapa? Kenapa matanya bengkak?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi hanya diam memangdang tehnya. Jin menyenggol yoongi. Yoongi terlonjak

"iya?" tanyanya

"Jungkook bertanya semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Kenapa matamu bengkak?" Tanya Jin.

"ah, semalam kau tidur pagi dan aku memaksakan mata ku bangun padahal aku sudah mengantuk, dan aku sepertinya benar benar kurang tidur" kata Yoongi. Jungkook memandang Yoongi tidak percaya,

'alasan bodoh' batin Namjoon dan juga Jin.

Jimin memandangi Yoongi. Jimin tahu kekasihnya yang sangat imut itu berbohong.

"Jimin, nunaku bilang terima kasih karena kemarin sudah menemaninya" kata Hoseok. Jimin memandang Hoseok sejenak dan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memandang Yoongi

"Yoongi hyung belum mengambil makanan kan, bagaimana denganku saja mengambil makanna? Aku masih lapar" kata Jungkook

"ah? Baiklah" kata Yoongi, lalu Yoongi dan Jungkook berjalan menuju buffet makanan.

"Hoseok berhenti menjodohkan Jimin dengan nunamu" kata Jin kesal

"Nunaku kan hanya ingin dekat dengan Jimin, kenapa tidak boleh sih hyung" kata Hoseok

"Ish, kau ini, kau tidak mengerti ya perasaan yoongi, dai pasti kesal" kata Jin. Jimin tiba tiba tersentak.

"Hoseok hyung kau bukan sengaja kan menjadikan ini supaya aku dan Yoongi hyung bertengkar" kata Jimin. Hoseok mendengus.

"Mana mungkin aku sengaja" kata Hoseok. Jin mendengus, namjoon menenangkan jin yangsudah emosi

"Bicaralah baik baik pada Yoongi hyung, selesaikan kesalahpahaman kalian" kata Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Bangtan sudah kembali ke Korea setelah konse Jepang mereka. Mereka semua kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun nanti sore, Rapper line harus kembali ke gedung BigHit untuk mengurus beberapa lagu mereka dan juga Yoongi harus mengurus mixtapenya.

Saat Jin akan masuk ke kamarnya bersama Yoongi, Jimin menahannya.

"Hyung, istirahat di kamarku saja, aku ingin berbicara dengan Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin lalu mengambil tas Jin dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jin bersama yoongi, dimana Yoongi sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara jin hanya menghela nafas

"semoga mereka cepat berbaikan" kata Jin lalu ia menuju kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook, Jin sedang tidak ingin bertemu Hoseok, walaupun dia tahu bahwa ini bukan salah Hoseok, tapi tetap saja Jin sedang kesal.

.

.

.

"Jin hyung nanti bangunkan aku ya saat makan siang" kata Yoongi sambil memakai bajunya, saat Yoongi menengok kebelakang ternyata bukan Jin yang ada di kamarnya, Yoongisedikit terkeju namun segera kembali ke mode datarnya. Jimin tersenyum sedih melihat Yoongi. Jimin meletakkan tasnya dan juga Tas Jin, lalu menghampiri Yoongi

"Hyung, ayo kita berbicara sebentar" kata Jimin.

"nanti" kata Yoongi sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Jimin memandang Yoongi sedih.

"Kita bicara sekarang hyung, sebelum hyung sibuk kembali ke gedung BigHit" kata Jimin

"Keluarlah Jimin aku mengantuk" kata Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"hyung, aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Dawon nuna" kata Jimin.

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Yoongi. Jimin sedikit tersenyum. Yoongi yang sedang cemburu memang menggemaskan

"aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu hyung" kata Jimin.

"aku tidak cantik" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Jimin duduk di pinggir ranjang Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung aku benar benar tidak ada apa apa dengan Dawon nuna, Dawon nuna memang bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi aku bilang kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Hoseok hyung sudah memberitahukan pada Dawon nuna, tapi Dawon nuna tidak percaya dengan kata kata Hoseok hyung, dan Hoseok hyung pusing dengan Dawon nuna yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatur agar kami bisa berjalan bersama. Nah makanya aku pergi dengan dawon nuna, tapi untuk memberitahukannya bahwa aku sudah mempunyai orang lain yang kau cintai" kata Jimin. Yoongi membuka sedikit selimutnya dan menunjukkan, surai blonde dan juga matanya yang sipit yang sudah berair. Jimin mengusap mata Yoongi pelan

"Akhirnya Dawon nuna percaya kalau aku memang sudah punya kekasih dan dia minta maaf, dia kira Hoseok hyung berbohong kepadanya" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang menatap Jimin polos dan sedih.

"Jadi hyung kesayangan Jimin, kekasih kesayangan Jimin yang sangat menggemaskan ini sudah percaya kan?" Tanya Jimin sambil membuka sedikit lagi selimut Yoongi dan mengusap pipi Yoongi.

"Jadi kalian berkencan kan tapi kemarin" kata Yoongi.

"Aigoo hyungieku yang kusayang, aku tidak tahu Dawon nuna menganggapnya itu kencan atau bukan tapi aku hanya menganggapnya pertemuan biasa bukan berkencan" kata Jimin. Yoongi memangdang jimin curiga dengan mata sipitnya.

"Aigoo percaya padaku hyung. Lebih baik aku berkencan dengan kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini daripada dengan Dawon nuna,bukannya kita sudah lama tidak berkencan hm?" kata Jimin

"Maaf" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya

"maaf untuk apa hyung sayang" kata Jimin

"karena kita sudah lama tidak berkencan" kata Yoongi. Jimin tertawa dan mengusap sayang Yoongi

"Astaga, aku kira apa. Tidak apa apa, aku mengerti kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini memang orang sibuk. Apalagi sebentar lagi kekasihku ini akan merilis mixtapenya." Kata Jimin, lalu mengecup kening Yoongi.

"jadi sudah tidak salah paham lagi?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk imut. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi. Lalu Jimin mengecup bibir kissable Yoongi sekilas

"Sudah , istirahatlah hyung, maafkan aku ya sayang sudah membuat Yoongi kesayang Jimin salah paham, pasti semalam hyung menangis kan?" kata Jimin, Yoongi menyembunyikan lagi setengah wajahnya pada selimut karena malu ketahuan menangis. Jimin tertwa. Lalu mengecup kedua mata Yoongi.

"Tidurlah hyung, akan aku bangunkan saat makanana untuk makan siang sudah sampai" kata Jimin lalu mengecup kening Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi hingga yoongi tertidur. Jimin tersenyum melihat kekasih imutnya yang tertidur tak lama karena kelelahan. Jimin mengecup sekali lagi kening Yoongi

"Sleep well baby sugar" kata Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N: AAAAHHH APA INIIIIII! Ini sumpah bentuk galau aku karena foto nunanya hobbie yang di kacamatanya mantulin ornag yang pake baju sama kayak Jimin. Aduh aku gatau deh apakah itu beneran jimin atau nggak aku sedih, belakangan ini kayaknya hobbie suka ungkit ungkit nunanya ke Jimin, apalagi pas wawancara yang dichina itu Sebenarnya mau tulis ini darilama,cuman aku baru mendingan abis sakit hikseu :" jadilah aku baru buat sekarang.

Oh iya, nama nunanya hobbie Jung Dawon kan ya? Apa bukan sih? Aduh aku takut salah,soalnya setau aku namanya Jung Dawon. Kalau salah mohon di maafkan ya *bow*


End file.
